


Homecoming

by Steph_Schell



Series: A Little Domestic [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Homecoming, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marine Corps, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is feeling stressed but wiht Miles and Bass due home today, she knows things will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Every day was a busy day when you were Rachel Matheson. She was head of the nanotech program for the DOD, she was mother to two—sometimes three—kids and her ex-husband was not exactly on board with anything going on in her life. This was the main reason he was her ex.

But days like today she was actually glad she was busy. "Mommy!" Charlie called. "Mommy, we're going to be late!"

Rachel grabbed her car keys and her blackberry. "No, we're not," she said. "We've got plenty of time. Is everyone ready to go?" Three treble voices answered in the affirmative. "Good, into the car."

It was always a struggle to get everyone settled but this time there was less fuss than usual. Even the kids were excited to go today. After everyone was safely in their seats, Rachel drove them to the airport. She had barely parked when her blackberry went off again. Rachel sighed. She had told work that this was an important day and she was not dealing with work right now.

Wrangling the kids in the airport was even harder since there were so many people and thing to see. She dragged them into the Disney store so they could look at toys as her blackberry buzzed again. Just as Rachel was about to yell at the person on the other line, she noticed the number. "Emma! Yeah he's here…oh, we're at the Disney store at the airport…then the checks are coming through? Okay that's great…yeah, I'll talk to you later…plane's about to touch down…yeah, thanks so much."

"Was that my mom?" Connor asked.

"Yep, she just wanted to check in," Rachel told him. "Come on, plane's about to come in."

There were arguments over who got to hold the sing until Rachel pointed out that she was the tallest so it would be easiest to see if she held it up. It felt like passenger's had been streaming out for ages before Danny let out an excited shriek. "They're here, they're here!"

Rachel laughed as the kids ran for Miles and Bass. Each man grabbed the closest kid to him and hugged them tightly. "You look…exhausted," Miles said as Rachel finally caught up.

"Three kids and an endlessly buzzing blackberry," she shrugged. She kissed him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"What about me?" Bass grinned.

Rachel kissed him as well. "I'm glad you're okay too. And I'm glad you're both going to be stateside for a while."

"How long?" Charlie asked, resting her head on Bass' shoulder.

"Couple of months," Miles shrugged. "Until the Marines call us back."

Connor looked up from Miles' shoulder. "But that means we only get to stay a few months," he said. "I want to stay longer."

"We'll see how things go," Bass smiled. "But Miles and I have a job to do just like everyone else."

"Can't you do it from home?" Charlie asked. "Mommy always works from home."

"Cause our jobs aren't like hers, little duck," Miles explained. "But since we're here…who wants ice cream?"

There was a chorus of 'me's that made Rachel laugh as she picked Danny up. Then sighed when her blackberry went off again. "Problems?" Bass asked.

"Just employees mostly," she muttered. "I told them I wasn't dealing with work today but that doesn't seem like something that's going to happen. Oh, Emma called."

"Yeah, and?"

"And the error was sorted out. Checks are coming through regularly." Rachel smiled at the relief that flooded through Bass' face. He was such a good dad. "I upped the amount too. Since she's on her own and all. You mind?"

"No. No, of course not. Anything she needs. I want her and Connor to be taken care of."

Rachel's happy mood didn't last long. "Speaking of child support payments, there's Ben. Right on time."

"Ass," Miles muttered. "Here, give it to me," he gestured.

Rachel warily handed him the device. "You'd better not throw it somewhere," she warned.

"Nothing like that," he promised, sticking it in his back pocket. He jerked a little as it vibrated again. "Damn you have that thing on high." His eyes took on a certain light and Bass frowned.

"No dirty jokes while you're holding my kid," he warned.

Miles gave a mock salute while Rachel smiled. There were no hassles as they got back to the car, now that she had her co parents to help. Bass and Miles had always moved like a flawless machine, even when it was just strapping kids into car seats. Bass stopped her before she could get in the driver's side and kissed her. "It's okay,' he smiled. "Nothing can beat the three of us."

"I know that," she replied with a smile of her own. "I've just been…" She trailed off and kissed him again. "Everything's okay now."

Bass kissed her cheek as he slid the keys form her grasp and tossed them to Miles. A well oiled machine indeed.


End file.
